Deadly Things Come In Small Packages
by Kingstriker
Summary: One-shot. Plushtrap is ready for his next birthday but once again he has to deal with a trio of bears who seek to harass and torture him all week. Luckily, Plushtrap has a group of friends who are willing to back him up as usual. However this time, when a child killer in purple is on the loose and plans to target them, will Plushtrap survive to see his birthday? Anthropomorphic AU.


**_Hello everyone, I'm back with a new long FNAF one-shot! Ugh, too bad I'm up here in my second year of college typing it...ugh. There was this and another FNAF was story I wanted to write during the summer but there wasn't enough time. But here is one of them now! Ever since FNAF 4 came out, I've really wanted to do a story based around Plushtrap and those 3 little Freddys. This story will be about those four with only some of the other characters appearing. The names of the nightmarish bear trio are Ted, Ded and Red. Here are some reminders:_**

 ** _*Anthropomorphic AU_**

 ** _*Major characters: Plushtrap, Bear Triplets (Ted, Ded and Red), Springtrap and Freddy_**

 ** _*Minor characters: Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare and Purple Guy_**

 ** _*Shab is Shadow Bonnie_**

 ** _*Shaf is Shadow Freddy_**

 ** _And I think that's all you need to know, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Deadly Things Come In Small Packages

 **5 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY...**

Just a few days until he was another year older, and he couldn't wait. That morning...the young gold and brown bunny known as Plushtrap awoke to see the sun's light beaming through his window coupled with warmth. He yawned and stretched his arms while looking over at his calendar. Every day was marked with a red "X" and he walked over to draw an "X" for today.

"Four more days Plushtrap, just 4 more. I shouldn't be as excited as I am now...it's just too much to handle. I wonder if becoming 11 years old will feel any different. Probably not...but oh well." Plushtrap shrugged.

He noticed the clock read: 9:00 AM! Usually his 18 year old big brother Springtrap would be awake by now to make them breakfast. Then again, he did stay up most of the night watching a movie. Plushtrap figured it was time for a scare. Sneaking down the hallway and seeing his brother's bedroom door open, he quietly tip-toed into the room and prepared to pounce onto Spring's chest. But when he does, he's suddenly snatched mid-air by Spring who was awake the whole time. Spring grinned up at him with his sharp teeth.

"GOT YA!" Spring laughed.

"I almost had you." Plushtrap pouted.

"But ya didn't...again."

"Whatever."

Spring laughed but Plushtrap didn't want none of it, he reached to punch Spring in the face causing Spring to grin evilly at him.

"Oh you wanna go little bro?" Spring asked.

Before Plushtrap could answer, Spring tackled him into the floor and the two roll around wrestling. After a few minutes, Spring easily pins Plush down.

"Ugh...you always win!" Plush groaned.

"Well I am bigger than you." Spring teased.

"So? Just wait until I'm bigger then."

"I'll look forward to it. Anyways let's head downstairs for some breakfast."

"Okay."

Plushtrap couldn't wait for the day he was big enough to beat his brother. He was only up to his waist in height, so it would be awhile. In the kitchen, Spring made some cereal and the two ate and talked at the table.

"So Plush, only a few more days, you excited?" Spring asked.

"I'm too excited to be honest, but is it true that Bonnie is coming by to visit later this week?" Plush asked.

"Sure is, it's been awhile since I've seen him." Spring said.

"I bet he's stronger than you now. You two fight all the time!"

"Hey it's just for fun, testing our strength, finding out who's the dominate twin."

Plush rolled his eyes, though he's had his share of playful fights with his friends, unfortunately he was the weaker one. Speaking of his friends, he worried about these three other bears who lived a few houses down. The bears have harassed him many times throughout his life, nothing very physical, maybe a few pokes and pushes, but nothing life-threatening. They were just Plush's neighborhood troublemakers...at least to Plush and other people around their age. Secretly, the bears were just jealous of Plush's popularity around town. Plush remembered how every year on his birthday, the trio would sneak into the party and steal 3 pieces of his usually large cake...though Plush just thought his friends took some more.

"Spring, do you know if Freddy's little brothers will cause any trouble again?" Spring asked.

Spring finished drinking the milk out of his bowl before giving him a sad look.

"Most likely, Freddy has been telling me that they have gotten on his nerves a lot more than usual. I'd stay away from them bro, I don't trust them. Plus they've picked on you many times. They seem to really tease you around your birthday, one of the reasons why they're never invited, and Freddy understands."

"You trust Freddy right?"

"Of course, we're best friends. Plus he even cares about you, no worries."

"I hope so."

Later on, Plushtrap was just cleaning himself off after his shower when his cell phone rang, it was his bunny friend Shab. He had to remember that Shab extended any word with an "S" as part of his demonic voice like his bear brother.

"Hey Shab, what's up?"

 **"Hey think you can come over, I just got thissss new fighting game and I wanted to sssshow you, SSShaf issss already too obsessssed with it."**

"Sure, I'll be over in a bit."

 **"SSSweet, thanksss!"**

When they hung up, Plush smiled big with his sharp teeth showing. He loved to hang out with his friends, especially Shab and Shaf who were some rather creepy brothers with supernatural powers that most were scared of. But they didn't scare Plushtrap so that was a good sign. Plush himself had hidden supernatural powers but he rarely used them. He went over to Spring who was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Spring, I was heading over to my friends' house, is that okay?"

"Of course dude, just be careful of those bullies."

"I will."

And so Plush ventured outside and down the street. In order to get to their house, he of course had to past by Freddy's house. Unfortunately as Plush got closer, he spotted the 11-year old bear trio on the sidewalk blocking the way and talking about something.

"Just walk past them, can't be too hard." Plush figured.

But one of them took notice of his presence and nudged the other two. Plush's heart skipped a beat when the bears put their full attention on him. Plush was always scared of them, especially because of their look. They were the same height as him and wore large tophats and bowties strangely like Freddy. The only true way to tell them apart was their pupil color. The leader and most smartest Ted had black eyes with blue pupils, The naive and happy-go-lucky Ded had black eyes with yellow pupils, and true to his name, the violent and grumpy Red had red pupils with his black eyes along with a scar beside his left eye. They all looked like nightmarish versions of Freddy with their large razor-sharp claws and teeth. Ted stood in front and twirled a blue sucker in his mouth. They all were flexing their sharp claws and gritted their sharp teeth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't ol' Plush-bunny." Ted spoke up.

Plushtrap looked towards the ground feeling defeated already and embarrassed. That's when Ded spoke up.

"Going somewhere?" Ded asked.

"Uh...just to my friends' house...why?"

"Because we asked you runt!" Red sneered.

This was always so awkward for Plush, they always ganged up on him and never if one was missing.

"Look I don't want to get in your business, I'll just leave!" Plush said.

But suddenly Ded blocks his way making Plush nearly bump into him.

"Wrong way bunny." Ded said.

"What? But this is the only way!" Plush argued.

"So what? Find another way Plush-bunny! Unless ya got some money, or willing to get pummeled." Red said.

Plush couldn't believe this, they had to do this now? Of course they knew it was close to his birthday and like every time they wanted to ruin it for him by annoying him all week...most likely.

"Isn't your birthday this Friday?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, I'll be 11." Plush answered.

"Ah that's right, maybe you'll finally mature and stop being scared all the time...oh wait, you won't!" Ted shrugged.

The bears laughed at Plush who blushed with embarrassment and the bears took notice.

"Oh look he's blushing, how adorable. What are you gonna do next? Cry?" Red pointed it out.

Plush looked like he was actually on the verge of crying, but he held it in. The bears' laughter switched to growling.

"Look bunny, I suggest you find another way around, or else this can get ugly quick." Ted said.

He took out the sucker and scowled making Plush back up a bit.

"I don't want any trouble guys. Besides, what did I ever do to you three? You do this like all the time!" Plush said.

Ted placed the sucker back in his mouth before speaking again almost ignoring his question.

"You think you're so cool don't ya? Having a ton of friends, even attracting a few girls, don't think we haven't seen you with them! We've heard you bragging about how brave you are, yet you're always scared of us! Admit it!" Ted stepped up to him.

Ded and Red growled right afterwards and looked ready to pounce on him. Plush gulped knowing their was no way out of this...but he didn't know what to say next. So Red spoke instead.

"Heh, he knows he's scared of us. He better be, he wouldn't even take a swing at us even if he was paid to do it." Red said.

Ted got right in Plush's terrified face, the sucker still in his mouth.

"Come on Plush, take a swing! Go head, I won't hit back...this time." Ted dared him.

But Plush looked down at himself, his fists were clenched...but not raising. Seeing that he wasn't, the bears laughed.

"We thought so." Ted stepped back.

"Do you three always have to pick on me? I never did anything to you." Plush rubbed his arm.

"It's all in good fun plushy! Besides, you never do anything about it! What, you think you're better than everyone or something, feeling that you could be us or anyone else, you feel all high and mighty?" Ded growled.

"No! I've never thought that way."

"GOOD BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! And if you ever try to prove that, we'd beat you into the ground." Red balled his claws into fists.

Spring couldn't hold in his tears anymore and let them slide down his face making the bears roll their eyes.

"Ugh he's crying again!" Ded said.

"Want me to make him stop?" Red snarled.

Ted stops them and walks up to Plush's face again.

"Listen Plush, you better remember that this is our turf, you're just living in it." Ted said.

Plush only nodded while the bears chuckled.

"Alright then, you can pass for free this time. If we see you tomorrow, don't expect the same outcome. You better have some money with ya, or else." Ted said.

Plush said nothing as the bears moved out of his way, as he walked forwards, the bears suddenly screech at him causing the bunny to run while the bears laughed. He finally arrived at his friends' house and stopped to catch his breath. Shab saw him through a window and went to open the door and race out.

"Dude what'ssss wrong?" Shab asked.

"Those bears were harassing me again...this time much worse than usual." Plush cried.

"Ugh, thosssse 3 never quit, come insssside." Shab said.

He walked Plush in where Shaf was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Shaf was a dark purple bear who wore a dark purple tophat and bowtie. What creeped out many others was that the only thing people could really see were his large white eyes and sharp white teeth. Same for Shab, he was a completely black bunny with only his white eyes and sharp teeth showing. The two were brothers and Plush's best friends.

"Dude what happened?" Shaf asked.

"Thosssse tripletssss again." Shab hissed.

"I'm getting tired of those punks, always messing with people around here. They lucky they never messed with us two...because it would be so on!" Shaf cracked his knuckles.

"Agreed, come on Plussssh, let'sssss play the new game." Shab said.

Plush only nodded. He knew the shadow brothers would always have his back and protect him. They were a much dangerous trio than the triplets could ever be...but they've never had to prove themselves...yet.

"Tomorrow is another day." Plush whispered to himself.

 **4 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY...**

The next day Spring was still a little upset about what Plush had told him yesterday when he got back. Spring thought maybe having a talk with Freddy would finally end this. Plush was right, why invite those troublemakers if they picked on him all the time, it wouldn't matter if they were jealous...that had to be it...they were just jealous. It's not like they didn't have as many people over for their party. They never invited Plush or his friends, Freddy would be the one to invite them and keep the triplets away. Whenever the triplets saw Plush or the shadow brothers, they'd just glare and go on about their business. Plush was currently eating some lunch when Spring decided to come in, his face showing signs of worry.

"Hey Plush you got a minute?" Spring asked.

"Sure." Plush sighed.

Spring sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Look Plush, you can't keep avoiding them like this. Yes I know you don't like to deal with jerks, but they only do it because you're an easy target. Have you ever insulted them back or show some bravery?" Spring asked.

"No...I mean it's hard when it's 3 against 1. I'm just scared of them...sure they wouldn't kill me or try to put me in the hospital, but I just walk away because they're so annoying. They know I'm afraid of them, and they'll just start to hurt me." Plush said about to cry again.

"Look at me."

Plush looked up to his brother to see Spring with a serious look.

"We are fighters, and we don't let anyone get away with what they do to us. And win or lose, we prove that we were about to stand up to him. Now I'm not telling you to just go right outside and tackle one of them, but just...crush your fears." Spring clenched a fist.

Plush slowly started to smile...his brother was right. Those three have been bullying him for years, not a lot, but only when something was going to happen and Plush's spirits needed to be crushed. Now that he thought about it...what if the triplets were secretly helping him toughen up by harassing him all the time and shoving him around? Would they really do that? Then again, Spring had told him that the three were jealous of him because he seemed to make friends easier and act much more happier than they could...something was up.

"Thanks Spring...I feel a lot better now." Plush smiled.

"Anytime brother. So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know yet, though Shab said he wanted to see me again later. Maybe I'll go ride my bike!" Plush thought.

"Okay then, just remember what I said."

"Got it!"

And so Plush went to the garage out back to retrieve his bike and got on. He was one of the fastest bike riders in the neighborhood, even beating the shadow brothers in a race once. Racing along the sidewalk, he remembered encountering the bears on the sidewalk yesterday, but they weren't there this time. In front of their house he saw Freddy happily washing his car.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear!" Plush waved.

"Hello Plush, how are you today?" Freddy asked coming over.

"I'm doing okay, just enjoying this nice weather." Plush said.

"Good day for a bike ride too!"

"Yeah...uh..."

Plush looked up at one of the windows on the second-floor and saw the triplets making silly faces at him. Freddy saw the gaze and followed it up to the window where he growled making the triplets duck down in fear.

"Ugh...I'm sorry about them. You try being the oldest and most mature brother, dealing with children." Freddy sighed.

"Heh, well I had a little run-in with them yesterday. They were teasing me about being scared of them and how I don't fight back when they tell me I should."

"Oh dear, I should've known that may have been part of the problem. Well we both know they don't deserve to be invited to any of your parties. I'm surprised they've managed to sneak into your party and steal cake. If they give you trouble again, come find me."

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear, see ya!"

"Good day to you young man!" Freddy tipped his hat.

Later that evening at the shadow brothers' house, Plush arrived to see Shab looking intensely at something on his labtop while Shaf looked pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Plush asked.

"Look at thissss, they ssssay ssssome child sssserial killer isss on the loosssse. Earlier today down at the pizzeria, he killed five human children and went on the run." Shab said.

Plush gasped...all three were coming to tears.

"Did we know any of them?"

"Thankfully no...but it'sss ssssstill ssssad. It would be besssst not to be out at night while he'ssss around." Shab said.

"I agree, it's getting late already. Hey Plush, want us to walk you home?" Shaf asked.

"What about you guys?" Plush asked.

"Oh pleassse, you know usss...we do have our...sssspecial powerssss after all." Shab smirked.

"True...but so do I. I've never had to use them on someone yet. But I'll be fine, the house isn't that far away. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Be careful." Shaf warned.

And so Plush walked back home with thoughts of the murderer going through his mind, those poor kids. Turning a corner he looked relieved to see no sign of the bear triplets. However behind him, the trio were walking around the corner on the opposite side of the street. They didn't look too happy about something. Ted was sucking on another blue sucker.

"Man, I can't believe they had to close down the pizzeria." Ted groaned.

"I'm gonna miss their pizza." Ded said.

"Yeah...hey guys look!" Red whispered.

Red pointed out Plush who hadn't noticed them. Chuckling, the three go to catch up with Plush and Ted gives him a hard shove. Plush nearly falls down and turns around to see the trio...dang.

"Ugh, what now?" Plush asked.

"Nothing, we just happen to be all going home at the same time." Ted smirked.

Plush shook his head, he really didn't have time for them, it was getting late and who knows where the killer was.

"Guys look, that killer is out and I'm trying to get home before he comes around here."

"Oh come on, they'll catch him soon. We're not afraid, but obviously you would be." Ted teased.

Plush remembered what Spring talked to him about, that coupled with the fact that the killer was around, was all combined into an emotion he rarely showed the trio...anger.

"JUST STOP ALRIGHT! I'M NOT TRYING TO GET KILLED!" Plush shouted.

The bears gasped in shock, well that was a first. Red however had to chuckle.

"Bunny finally grew a pair it seems." Red said.

Ted angrily seized one of Plush's ears.

"How dare you yell at us like that!" Ted snarled.

But Plush angrily punched Ted in the face and made a run for it. Ted's sucker fell to the ground, but Ted didn't worry about the sucker.

"OW! GET HIM!"

Plush raced away in terror as the bears chased after him, he really did not want to know what happens if they got a hold of him...unfortunately that was going to happen. Before Plush could get past Freddy's house, Ded managed to tackle him down. Together, Ded and Red held up Plush and pinned him to a fence while Ted cracked his knuckles.

"You should've known this day was coming! Looks like we're gonna have to put you back in your place plushy!" Ted growled.

"NO WAIT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Plush panicked.

He was looking for some way out, but it was no use. He screwed up and now he knew he was about to get the pounding of a lifetime. He struggled against Ded and Red but they held him in place. Ted first went to punch Plush in the gut hard, then claw him across the face. Ted then grabs Plush and throws him to the ground where the three pounce on Plush and pummel him. Plush cried out in pain and yelled for help, but no one was around, or so he thought. As he waited for them to finish, Ded and Red were suddenly tackled away.

"GET OFF HIM!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Shab and Shaf had arrived to assist. Seeing Ted distracted by the two, Plush uses what was left of his strength and punched Ted off him. Plush struggled to get up, but he managed while Ted got ready.

"SO NOW YOU'RE A TOUGH GUY HUH?" Ted snarled.

"Shut up!" Plush said back.

Ted charged Plush and the two get into a fist-fight. A whole brawl had broken out between the two groups, but it was quickly becoming one-sided since Ded and Red were losing. The shadow brothers were using their enhanced strength and special powers to subdue the bears. Shab had the ability to multiply and sprout tentacles from his body and snatched up Ded who was panicking.

"What'ssss wrong Ded, afraid of ssssshadowssss?" Shab and his clones hissed with long jagged tongues wigging around.

Shaf had slammed his hands into the ground and from under Red came massive tentacle-like claws grabbing him.

"LET ME GO!" Red snarled.

"Too bad so sad." Shaf shrugged.

Plush and Ted were almost evenly-matched until Plush managed to land a wicked haymaker to Ted's face knocking the bear onto the ground. He stood there waiting as Ted got back up.

"Not bad Plush, but this is far from over!" Ted growled.

But as he lunged, Plush sidestepped and tripped Ted letting him fall to the ground. Plush angrily pounces on Ted and lands 3 punches to his face before someone grabs Plush's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The others were shocked to see a young 12 year-old black bear with blood red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and wore a gold tophat and bowtie. He was slightly taller than the bear trio.

"Oh hey Nightmare!" Shab waved.

"S'up!" Nightmare waved.

He turned back to Plush and smiles before turning to Ted.

"So...you wanna fight me, or tell Freddy what you did?" Nightmare growled.

This bear struck fear into the triplets, but before they could answer, they heard some familiar voices.

"PLUSHTRAP ARE YOU OKAY?"

"TED, RED, DED, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Springtrap and Freddy were standing there, the former in fear, the latter in anger. The shadow brothers let the bears go and Nightmare backed off.

"Your brothers here beat up Plush and we were trying to stop them." Shaf explained.

Springtrap looked at Freddy who was showing clear signs of holding in rage.

"YOU THREE, IN THE HOUSE, **NOW!"**

The three bears yelp and bolt into the house to tend to their injuries. Springtrap ran to Plush who was rubbing his head crying, he ended up with a black eye, a few bruises, claw marks and messed up fur. Freddy came over looking ashamed at what his brothers did.

"Springtrap I'm so sorry this happened. Trust me, those three will be punished." Freddy promised.

"Good, but look how about tomorrow we all have a little discussion over this." Springtrap suggested.

"That's perfect, my house?"

"Sure."

Spring turned to Nightmare and the shadow brothers.

"You three should head home."

"Yes sir." They said.

With that, the three wave to Plush and teleport away, much to the other's surprise.

"Tomorrow is another day..." Plush whispered to himself.

 **3 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY...**

In the afternoon, Springtrap and Freddy went out for a walk around town where Springtrap told Freddy how Plush was refusing to come out of his room. He didn't want anyone seeing him the way he was. Freddy confirmed that he had grounded his brothers who were sulking in their room. Their room had a closet and dresser on the opposite side from the beds and the room had a door on the left and one on the right. The three sat on their separate beds which were all alongside each other at their back wall, Ded on the left reading a book, Red on the right listening to music and Ted in the middle looking up stuff on his phone while sucking on yet another sucker. They were still enraged by Plush getting them in trouble and were dealing with the bruises they received after getting beaten up by Plush's friends.

"Hmph, that Plush got away intact." Red spoke up.

"You know we were no match for all of them." Ded said.

"No, they just got lucky." Red argued.

"Keep thinking that."

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

Ted rolled his eyes and put his hands up.

"Enough alright? Let's just not worry about it." Ted said.

Unknown to them, they were about to get the fright of their life. Later that evening it was starting to rain and Freddy hadn't returned yet. With the sky darkening and all the windows covered with dark-colored curtains, the inside of the house started to look ominous. While the three continued whatever they were doing, the power to the whole house suddenly goes out just as thunder boomed. They now sat in the darkness.

"What the-" Red said.

"Ugh, don't tell me we actually got a power outage!" Ted wondered.

The three swore they could hear faint giggling down the hallway.

"This isn't good." Ded said.

"Quit whining, it's not a big deal. We'll just go check the fuse box in the basement." Red said.

"WE'RE AREN'T EVEN TALL ENOUGH TO REACH IT!" Ded argued.

"Got any better ideas?" Red snarled.

"Guys." Ted spoke up but the two ignored him.

"I think we should stay in here, find something to defend ourselves. Someone could be in here." Ded suggested.

"WE'RE BEARS DUMMY! WE GOT CLAWS AND SHARP TEETH!" Red bared his own fangs and wiggled his own claws.

"Guys!"

"WELL SO COULD THEY! WE'RE SMALL, WE NEED FREDDY HERE!"

"YOU'RE JUST A WIMP!"

"THAT TEARS IT!"

Both leap from their own beds and tackle each other right on Ted's bed and brawl.

"GUYS!"

Ded and Red stop and stare at Ted who was standing up.

"Ted do you mind?" Ded asked.

"Yeah we're busy-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELVES! WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT WHAT CAUSING THIS!" Ted shouted.

The two separate and back away from Ted but nod as well.

"Good, Red take the left hallway, Ded take the right, I'll look for something in here for us to use for defense." Ted ordered.

And so the bears head over to the large dresser and pulled out three flashlights, then they split up. With Ded, he wandered cautiously through the hallway and found the bathroom, peering in and shining the light everywhere, nothing looked out of place. Going back into the hall, he ventured forwards until he came to the banister near the stairs. He heard what sounded like a small clang coming from Freddy's bedroom, tip-toeing inside, he could hear a hiss coming from under the bed.

"Whoever you are, please leave. We've done nothing wrong to anger you I'm sure." Ded whimpered.

Knowing he had no choice, he peered under the bed to see two large white eyes staring back.

"AAHHH!" Ded screamed rising up.

He started to back away towards the door, but instead of feeling the door, he feels fur. He didn't dare turn around to look at the figure who was actually Shaf.

"Going somewhere?" He hissed.

Ded listened as the door shut and Shaf cracked his knuckles.

"Ah shit."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With Red, he found nothing suspicious in the hallway and went towards the stairs trying to hear anything. He heard something falling in the spare room and decided to investigate.

"Come on out! I'm not afraid of you, I ain't afraid of the dark." Red snarled.

"Oh really now...that's too bad." Came a voice.

Red shined the light all around the room but didn't see anything, only the few couches and posters that hung on the wall. A little closet was next to the door and when he opened it, nothing was inside. But then the door shuts on its own...Red suddenly feels a little terrified.

"Ugh, quit moving around." Red said, his voice trembling.

"Why should I?"

He felt the urge to shine his light at the ceiling, when he does a clawed hand grabs his shoulder making him tense up, not looking back at Nightmare's blood red eyes.

"Remember me, punk?"

"HAVE MERCY!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ted meanwhile was still searching for something to help him with reaching the fuse box in the basement. Suddenly he heard hissing.

"You're a fool." Came a voice.

Ted backed away from the closet and looked around with the flashlight.

"Light doesssssn't bother me you know."

Ted gulped and suddenly heard running footsteps on the right. He quickly ran to the door to see Ded nearly collide with him.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Ded yelled.

Ded jumps in and Ted closes the door in Shaf's face. Turning around he sees that Ded had pissed himself from being scared by Shaf. Then they hear running on the other side of the room, Red jumps in closing the door on Nightmare and had also pissed himself from Nightmare scaring him. Then they wait as they hear Shab speaking.

"Oh boysssss...come out and play."

"NO!" They shouted.

"That'ssss a shame."

Suddenly their pillows are tossed to their floor and they turn around, big mistake. Turning back, Shab, Shaf and Nightmare appear right in their faces.

"SCREEEEEEEEEE!"

Instantly the bears scream and the most embarrassing part was that Ted peed on the floor in front of everyone. This causes Nightmare and the shadow brothers to break out into laughter and they magically turn the power back on.

"WE TOTALLY GOT YOU GUYS!" Nightmare laughed.

"That'll show you!" Shaf said.

"Lissssten, if you three ssssay anything about thissss, we'll be back again! GOT IT?" Shab snarled.

The bears nodded.

"Good, let'ssss go guyssss."

The three teleport away leaving the bears whimpering on the floor. Plush gets a call from Shab.

"We took care of them...they pisssssed themsssselvesss."

"Thanks...glad to hear that."

"You'll hang with usss tomorrow right?"

"Maybe...I'll sleep in it."

"Alright then."

They hung up and Plush sighed looking over at Springtrap and Freddy who were the true masterminds of the plan...they chuckled and Spring just sighed.

"Tomorrow is another day."

 **2 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY**

Springtrap was looking at the clock, 1:00 in the afternoon. Plushtrap had refused to come out of his room all morning except for breakfast. He didn't even bother to go hang out with his friends at all yesterday, but his friends understood. Springtrap knew it was time to talk to him. Heading over to his room, he knocked on the door.

"Bro? You want to talk now?" Spring asked.

"Go away."

"But-"

"No!"

But Spring wasn't having it, he forced open the door startling Plush who was sitting on his bed. Seeing Spring's angry face made Plush gulp.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I didn't get time to talk to you about the fight yesterday, but now is a good time." Spring growled.

Plush nodded, he still had a few bandages on him from the brawl and his eye was still a bit swollen. Spring sat next to him and rubbed his head.

"What they did was very wrong, and I know Freddy is not a happy bear. You did the right thing by standing up to them, I'm proud of you." Spring smiled.

Plush couldn't help but smile at him too, in fact, he felt much better after the fight letting his anger out on the trio.

"Thanks big bro, you know I never met that new bear. I'll have to ask the others."

"So you're finally coming out?"

"Yeah...I was just down because I needed to be alone yesterday."

They suddenly hear a knock at the door, going downstairs, he saw Shab, Shaf and Nightmare. They raced in hugging Plush and talking all at once.

"Dude are you alright?"

"That was so awesome!"

"What exactly was happening?"

"Guys guys it's okay. I'm fine...just wanted to thank you guys for your help." Plush said.

"No problem, we'll gladly tusssssle with them again if we have to." Shab said.

"Oh since you two didn't get properly introduced, Plushtrap this is our good friend Nightmare." Shaf said.

"Nice to meet you!" Nightmare shook Plush's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Plush said.

"I just moved into town, good timing!" Nightmare chuckled.

"Alright you four, me and Plush have to go over Freddy's house for a little discussion." Springtrap said.

"Alright, but we'll keep watch." Shab said.

Over at Freddy's house, the atmosphere was pretty tense. Springtrap and Plushtrap sat on one couch in the living room, and Freddy and the trio sat on the other. The triplets looked enraged, they said nothing and just stared at Plush. Freddy decided to clear the air and speak.

"So...last night we had a little issue, and I think it's time we end this feud between my brothers and Plushtrap. And I'll admit that my brothers are to blame for starting it." Freddy eyed them.

The brothers looked shocked and only pouted. But the three noticed Springtrap's angry stare and they looked down.

"Boys, I think you owe Plushtrap an apology for the fight and everything you've done for the past few years." Freddy growled.

The bears looked at Plush, teeth gritted and claws clenched into fists. They weren't used to saying sorry.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"What?" Freddy said.

"SORRY!" The spoke louder.

"Go on!" Springtrap butted in.

"We're sorry for fighting and teasing you." Ted said.

Freddy eyed the other two.

"Same here." Red said.

"Agreed." Ded sighed.

Plush felt this wasn't helping at all, they were still pissed off for getting caught. The bears suddenly notice Shab, Shaf and Nightmare staring at them through a window and they cringed remembering last night.

"Now Ted, being the supposed leader of you three, I want you to go over to Plush and shake his hand to confirm a truce." Freddy ordered.

Ted wanted to object, but one low growl from Freddy made him give up. Plush nervously got down on the floor as Ted approached him, his anger rising. Plushtrap slowly held out a shaky hand. With gritted teeth, Ted grabs Plush's hand and shakes once before going back to his brothers.

"Good, now you three go back upstairs." Freddy said.

The three say nothing and just glare at Plush while they leave, Ted squints his eyes. Freddy and Springtrap seemed satisfied...but Plush was still worried. Freddy walked over and went on one knee to face Plush.

"Plushtrap I hope they'll never mess with you again. I'm not mad at you for fighting them back, like Springtrap I am proud of you." Freddy smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Fazbear." Plush said.

"Thanks for everything Freddy." Springtrap said.

"My pleasure." Freddy said.

Later, Plush talked with the other three at his house about the meeting.

"So everything went well?" Shaf asked.

"Yeah...I hope." Plush said.

"Don't worry, they won't want to messss with usss again. Essspecially with all of our powerssss." Shab said.

"Do you have powers?" Plush asked Nightmare.

"Nope, just massive strength." Nightmare shrugged.

"So are they any close to finding that killer?" Shaf asked.

"Nope...sssstill on the run..." Shab sighed.

The four sighed sadly, could they really be in danger?

"Tomorrow is another day..." Plushtrap sighed and the others agreed.

 **1 DAY UNTIL THE PARTY...**

Plush awoke to the sound of fighting downstairs, which was strange. Were Springtrap and Freddy having a disagreement? He listened carefully trying to figure out the grunting sounds.

"UNGH! YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS BONNIE! OOF!"

"OW! GRR! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT SPRING! UGH!"

Plush giggled knowing what was going on. Every time Bonnie would visit, he and Springtrap would have a little twin brawl to see who was the dominate twin, but it was all in good fun, nothing serious. Usually Spring was the champion, but could Bonnie beat him this time? Heading downstairs he saw Spring punch Bonnie in the face.

"Losing your touch there Bonnie?" Plush joked.

"PLUSH! NICE TO SEE YA!" Bonnie grinned.

"Nice to see you too Bonnie! Glad you'll make it to the party!" Spring said.

"I would never miss it. Also Spring told me that you finally fought off those bears...nice work!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah thanks, I just hope today is different."

"It should be, anyways, I'll get back to you later. Me and Spring got some business to take care of." Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"Very well, I'll see you two later!" Plush said.

"See ya bro!" Springtrap waved.

"Now where we?" Bonnie sneered.

Spring then tackles him to the ground. Since Plush was feeling much better after yesterday, he decided to hang out with his friends all day and get to know Nightmare some more, plus his injuries were all healed up and his eye was back to normal. They hung around riding their bikes, playing video games, hide-n-seek, pillow fight, etc. At one point they passed by Freddy's house where the triplets were throwing a football to each other. One look at Plush and Ted had to resist the urge to throw it at his head, none of the bears said anything especially after the death glare from Nightmare.

"Heh, I guess things are changing after all." Plush said.

"Yeah, they'll finally leave you alone." Shab said.

"About time!" Shaf chuckled.

"They're just wimps now." Nightmare scoffed.

Later that night, the triplets were talking by the fence near their house. Ted leaned against the fence spinning his sucker in his claws.

"That no-good bunny, getting off easy like that." Ted snarled.

"You two don't know how badly I just wanted rip that golden fur off him." Red clenched his fists.

"Well it's no use now. Hey, shouldn't we be going back inside?" Ded asked.

"Why? You scared of that killer?" Red asked.

"Well yeah, I mean he killed those kids. And we're kids so..."

"Oh for god sake man-up Ded, those kids were weak humans and we're strong animals. Besides he's not even gonna show up around here." Red argued.

"But he might! How would you know?"

"You are such a wimp!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"OH I WILL!"

Ded and Red tackle each other to the ground and start brawling but Ted manages to break them apart with a screech!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ted snarled.

The two look at each other and pout before they hear a voice.

"Aw...how adorable."

The three turn to the source of that voice and see a man dressed in all purple standing a few feet away from them, holding a knife with dried blood on it. But the bears tried to hold their ground, their eyes glowed and their claws extended out a bit more.

"STAY AWAY FROM US! WE'LL HURT YOU!" Ted snarled.

"Oh I'm so scared of some little cubs...I should scream in terror." The purple man faked a gasp.

The trio looked at the bloody knife...he could've at least cleaned it.

"Just stay back! We don't want to die!" Ded said.

"Aw, but it will satisfy me, it's been fun after all for me." The man smirked.

"WE CAN TAKE YOU! YOU'RE JUST ONE GUY! AND WE ARE THREE BEARS! BRING IT!" Red said.

"You can't come near me, after all...it's impossible." The man said.

Suddenly he pulls out a gun and aims it at the bears. Out of panic, the bears screech loudly. So loud that Plush hears it from his bedroom window.

"What the?"

Deciding to check it out, he raced out onto the sidewalk and gasped when he saw the killer holding the bears at gunpoint and holding the bloody knife too. He quickly texted his friends. The three bears huddled together...they couldn't fight back knowing he could shoot them at any time. Ted even dropped his sucker out of fear.

"Please don't kill us, spare us please!" Ted begged.

"Sorry, but that's something I simply cannot do." The man shrugged.

"YOU BASTARD!" Red shouted.

"Now, now...that's not nice." The man growled.

He then lifted the gun and aimed it at Red who gasped.

"Come over here...you're first." The man said.

Red looked at his brothers who looked down in shame...Red couldn't believe this was happening. Nervously he stepped forward, the gun being lowered and the knife raised. Red shut his eyes knowing death was soon approaching...however...someone then slides in front of him surprising them all...Plushtrap.

"WHAT?" The man gasped.

The bears were shocked at seeing him.

"Plush! What are you doing, he's gonna kill you." Red tugged on his arm.

"No he won't...he can't." Plush snarled.

"What?" Ted and Ded were confused.

"Hmph, for such a brave bunny, you sure are a stupid one." The man said.

"Spare me your insults, I would advise you to turn the gun and knife on yourself." Plush said.

The bears noticed no fear was on Plush's face...more like annoyance.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"

"DO IT!"

Suddenly Shab, Shaf and Nightmare arrived.

"Whoa what's he doing?" Nightmare asked.

But the shadow brothers grinned.

"Jusssst watch." Shab said.

The purple man had enough and went to stab Plush...but...it didn't go through him. In fact, the knife broke upon impact of his body. This horrified the man and the others.

"IT BROKE?" Red yelled.

"WHAT? HOW?" Purple Guy gasped.

"Is that all you got?" Plush asked.

Then the man tried to shoot him...but the bullets bounced off his body. This result caused the man to stagger back in fear.

"What are you?" The man asked.

Suddenly, Plush shut his eyes and slowly clenched his fists, a golden aura engulfing him all over. The bright light caught the attention of Freddy, Springtrap and Bonnie who came out of their houses and towards the light.

"What happening?" Freddy asked.

"Ultimate Power." Shaf hissed.

Bonnie then decided to pull out his phone and film it. Plush finally opened his eyes revealing nothing but white light inside. The purple man backed away some more.

"Why...why was I unable to kill you?" The man asked.

"Two simple words...YOU CAN'T!"

Suddenly he lunges fast and delivers a fatal punch to the purple man's chest with skin, flesh and bones breaking like glass as Plush's fist goes inside and actually grabs the man's heart right out and crushes it in his hands. The man's body falls to the ground completely lifeless, the gun and knife dropping to the ground. Plush drops the crushed heart and turns around to see everyone with horrified looks on their face.

"Since when...could you do that?" Spring asked.

"I always could...I just forget I have powers since I rarely use them." Plush shrugged.

He shook any dripping blood off his hand and then turned to the bears.

"You three alright?"

Ted was the first to walk towards Plush...then he actually started to break down and hug Plush.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Ted cried.

Plush was surprised...he had actually made them cry for once. Ded and Red started to cry as well and joined in on the hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much for saving us." Ded cried.

"We are very grateful." Red cried.

"Guys it's okay...it's okay. He's gone now...and I forgive you." Plush said.

"Wow...so he has powers like us?" Nightmare asked Shaf and Shab.

"Of course, we knew all along." Shaf said.

"You didn't know?" Shab asked.

"Nope."

The police were called to the scene and even a news reporter arrived after hearing it was the murderer of the children. Bonnie had to show them the footage and even they were surprised, looking down at Plush like he was the greatest thing ever. The reporter took a picture of them and interviewed the kids about their perspectives and Plush was the last.

"So Plush...what are your plans now?" The reporter asked.

"Well my birthday is tomorrow, so I'll deal with that first." Plush shrugged.

Springtrap then grabbed Plush and held him up as everyone cheered his name.

"PLUSHTRAP! PLUSHTRAP! PLUSHTRAP!"

"Tomorrow is another day." Plush sighed.

 **0 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY...**

The next afternoon, Plushtrap watched from his room as Springtrap and Bonnie worked to set up the party. He was so excited, everything was going according to plan. After seeing the event replayed on the news, he wondered if it was on the newspaper as well. He went downstairs to retrieve the newspaper and saw that he and his friends made the front page, the bears included. The word has spread out pretty fast.

"Wow...what a night." Plush sighed.

Hearing a knock at the door, he opened it to see the bear trio.

"Hey Plush." Ted waved.

Plush noticed the bear triplets looking a little sad.

"Hey guys, why so sad?" Plush asked.

"Well...we were wondering if maybe we could attend your party. But if you're still mad and don't want us around we understand. I mean we treated you badly all the time and...we underestimated you...we're really sorry about everything." Ted said.

Plush smiled, he waited for the day they'd come to terms with what they did. But no matter how violent or cruel they were to him, they didn't deserve to die.

"Guys I forgive you, don't worry. And of course you guys can join the party...as long as we can be friends." Plush said.

The bears smiled feeling a lot better.

"After what you did for us last night, we are in your debt. We'd be happy to be friends with you." Ted said.

He held out a hand and Plush shook it...things were finally going to look up. Later at the party, Plush was joined by Springtrap, Bonnie, Freddy, the bear triplets, Shaf, Shab and Nightmare as they all were getting some cake. Springtrap was talking with Bonnie and Freddy.

"So who's the dominate twin now?" Freddy asked.

"Me again!" Spring said.

"Ugh...you just got lucky." Bonnie snorted.

"Whatever...I still can't believe my little brother had all that power...and we don't. He's one talented guy." Springtrap said.

"Indeed, and clever." Freddy said.

"I'll admit, I'm a little intimidated." Bonnie said.

Meanwhile, Plush was looking back over at the best gift he got that day, an electric guitar. Making sure to tune it right, he began to play. He was pretty good at it and remembered the times he's tried them out at the music store downtown. While he played, he hadn't noticed the attention on him...everyone was listening to him play. When he finished...he heard everyone clapping and cheering for him. Plush turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you all...this has been the best birthday ever!"

With that Plushtrap bowed as the others continued to cheer him on.

"Stay Gold."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And there it is everyone! The end of this very long one-shot. I honestly didn't expect this to be so long...but it happened. I enjoyed writing about Plushtrap and the three little freddys. Those things are creepy in the game...but that doesn't mean a story can't be written about them. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
